Possession
by Britin Anne McCarthy
Summary: After a run in with Natsuki, Masumi, and some peas Eiji digs through Tetsu's clothes and finds something interesting. Tetsu/Eiji, Sentai Gauken AU.


He had purchased them on a dare, a challenge. Sempai didn't think he'd be able to even make it to the register let alone pay for them. Nonsense he'd insisted and took the dare, somehow managing to pay for them without fainting on the spot _and_ leave the store under his own power. Once back on base and in the safety of his own room the purchase, a set of black, velvet covered handcuffs, were promptly stashed in the very back of his bottom drawer. Where all incriminating evidence belonged naturally.

Afterward he never gave them another thought. He certainly didn't realize he even packed them when he left the base for school. Though now, laying there under the covers with a sleeping Eiji who had one arm wrapped possessively around him, Tetsu was rather glad he did.

It had started out innocently enough; Tetsu had been in his room doing homework when Eiji showed up asking to borrow a shirt. Apparently in yet another failed attempt to get Masumi to eat his peas Eiji had knocked into Natsuki (who for some reason was on skates) and promptly wound up wearing said peas all over his black shirt. Then there was the fact that Eiji wasn't always on top of things when it came to laundry the Boukenger had instead chosen to seek out Tetsu. Which was all find and dandy cause that meant seeing the other man shirtless.

So while Eiji, in all his shirtless glory, went rummaging through the clean clothes Tetsu somehow managed to get back to his homework. Fifteen minutes later, after reading the same line over and over again he began to wonder what was keeping the other man so silent. Pushing away from his desk Tetsu stood and was about to turn around when Eiji himself pulled the young Tokkyou flush against him.

Tetsu whimpered as Eiji nibbled on his ear lobe before moving down to kiss and lick at the pale skin right above the high collar of his uniform jacket. That's when Tetsu realized the jacket had been undone and pulled back to expose even more skin. The garment fell to the floor where it was quickly joined by the standard issue t-shirt sporting the SPD logo.

Both shirtless they were skin to skin and Tetsu could feel electric tingles everywhere that Eiji touched. He was in no way experienced; he didn't think Eiji was either given the sheltered life they had both lived, but as he turned to face him, his lips locking in a passionate kiss, all questions flew out the window. Of course both of them being males with raging hormones and Eiji pulling his belt buckle open did have a little to do with it. Somehow they made it onto Tetsu's bed, tongues tangled, his hands fisted in Eiji's hair not wanting to let go. Eventually they had to part, breathing was a necessity after all and Eiji used that opportunity to scoot down and kiss other areas.

Tetsu was about to protest, he wanted to get back to the kissing, but then he felt teeth scrap against a nipple and tug it to attention. Leaving a trail of soft kisses Eiji made certain that the other one was treated to the same gentle ministrations. Somewhere along the lines they had both lost their pants and Tetsu was now wiggling under Eiji moaning and feeling quite constrained by his boxers.

"Ei-chan," he whimpered as he pulled the other man back up claiming his mouth while inexperienced hands ran over his chest. They felt every muscle, every scar. Tetsu wanted Eiji to feel how he did and when he head him moan Tetsu smiled into the kiss.

But when his hands dipped down to the waist band of Eiji's boxers they were quickly grasped and pulled away. Tetsu pulled back and looked up with questions in his brown eyes, kiss swollen lips pouting. Eiji flashed his mischievous smile, pulled the captive arms above Tetsu's head and _click_. A quick tug and the velvet texture on his wrists, along with the clang on the bared headboard, told Tetsu that the handcuffs he'd long forgotten had been found.

Eiji wasn't in the mood to ask why his boyfriend had them though and soon the remainder of their clothing was on the floor and cold air could be felt against intimate areas. It was long enough for goose bumps to form though as an equally naked Eiji was on top of him and rubbing. With a groan Tetsu arched his hips, rubbing back.

Eiji seemed to want to be in charge though and calloused hands held Tetsu's hips still. They were clumsy and being their first time it stung but feather light kisses erased the wetness in the corner of his and soon they were moving again. Frantic, frenzied, thrusts that pushed him higher until he was crying out Eiji's name and Tetsu reached the precipice with Eiji following suit almost immediately.

The handcuffs had been stashed away in the bedside table drawer. Somehow, though their legs felt like they were made out of J-Ello, they made it under the covers and Eiji had pulled Tetsu close with a possessive growl of "Mine," which a very tired Tetsu could only respond with a whispered yours before sleep claimed him.

Next time though, and there would be a next time as practice made perfect, Tetsu swore he'd be the one in charge.


End file.
